Nieve
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: El de ojos verdosos lo observó y luego desvió su mirada al suelo, resignándose a hablar. — Ahora entiendo por qué la nieve cae en lugares tranquilos… — Susurró con timidez, aquello intrigó definitivamente al de cabellera pálida. Cuando amar se vuelve tan difícil. Jack/Hiccup. Totalmente tierno.


**Comentarios:** Este fic está basado en una tira muy dulce que vi hace mucho. Tenía ganas de escribirla y sacié mi deseo. No es exactamente lo mismo, pero me gustó; además tiene el toque Chio, así que salió mejor de lo que se esperaba [?

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

.: Nieve :.

·

·

·

—**Tú… tú sabes…**— Se oyó el murmuro por el cuarto. Algo leve y ligero, apenas perceptible. Estaba a oscuras y sobresaltaba el color azulado que desprendía la luna a través del cristal. Se podían observar a la perfección dos cuerpos acurrucados el uno con el otro apoyados en la pared color crema. Sus ojos mirando hacia la ventana que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas, dónde se observaba a la perfección la espesa nieve que caía.

Ambos jóvenes se aferraban, intentando calmar el tiritar del más pequeño. — **¿Huh?—** Un susurro más grave se oyó luego. Confundido, el más alto, de cabellera blanquecina, se alejó un poco para ver esos orbes esmeralda que se ocultaban bajo mechones rebeldes de un color café. Dejando solamente un brazo rodeando aquél frágil cuello, posó sus zafiros ahora en esos labios finos y rosados de tanto ser mordidos por el nerviosismo, esperando alguna contestación.

El moreno levantó un poco la mirada; tenía frío y lo sentía en cada gramo de su ser, y sabía perfectamente por qué. El rubor estaba presente en sus mejillas, donde albergaban esas pecas mimosas que enternecían más su mirada. Observó nuevamente a través de la ventana y sonrió con sigilo. El opuesto estaba expectante, deseaba saber a qué se refería.

Hacía ya un año y tres meses que se conocían. Un simple mortal al cual obligaban a trabajar por su inutilidad, a pesar de vivir en la actualidad; el chico prácticamente ocupaba su tiempo estudiando y trabajando en la herrería del amigo de su padre. Hombres muy respetados. Un guardián inmortal, divertido y sin tantas responsabilidades.  
Cupido los había flechado cuando la estación estaba por cambiar. Jack Frost. Sobrevolaba el área luego de despedirse de Jamie, pues éste ya era todo un adulto e iría a la universidad, para transformar ese otoño en un frío invierno. Y lo vio.  
En un hueco de una vieja choza abandonada se escondía un cuerpo pequeño, tembloroso, con sus vestimentas algo estropeadas y una mano muy, pero muy rojiza. Cuando estaba haciendo algunas cosas artesanales para un festival que se organizaría en el pueblo, algo rápido y fácil, y el niño tenía experiencia. Pero todo puede pasar y un simple descuido ocasionó una quemadura en la palma de su mano. Para que nadie lo viera llorar, se había apresurado a salir de la zona y escabullirse en aquel lugar al que hacía mucho nadie iba. Dolía, como tantas otras quemaduras que había tenido antes en sus primeros años. Pero no lo soportaba. Eran quemaduras de fuego y quedarían, perdurarían por un largo tiempo.  
Mordió su labio inferior, como si eso fuese a calmar el dolor. Ese maldito dolor que sentía.

El guardián de la diversión lo vio e instantáneamente descendió. No era un niño, ni un adulto joven. Era más bien un simple adolescente con apariencia delicada y frágil. Se acercó lo más que pudo, quedando frente a él, aunque claro, hacía poco los niños habían comenzado a conocer realmente de él, y dudaba que aquel muchacho siquiera pudiera oírlo. No obstante, cuando tocó su mano para alivianar así el dolor con su tacto frío, fue una calma repentina.  
El más bajo arrugó la nariz cuando sintió la helada recorrer su brazo entero, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Fue tanta la lucidez del momento, que finalmente, y como tanto lo deseaba desde un principio, pudo verlo sin creer en él.

Al recordar tal hecho, tomó la mano derecha del castaño y besó la palma con delicadeza. Sintió estremecer el cuerpo a su lado y sonrió simpático. Las marcas aún perduraban y eso a veces lo incomodaba y, también, causaba gracia, porque es como decir que su encuentro quedará 'grabado'.

El de ojos verdosos lo observó y luego desvió su mirada al suelo, resignándose a hablar. — **Ahora entiendo por qué la nieve cae en lugares tranquilos… **— Susurró con timidez, aquello intrigó definitivamente al de cabellera pálida.  
Se removió en el lugar, buscando más calor. Ciertamente, no sabía por cual razón lo hacía, pero era un impulso de su cuerpo, ya que él sentía aquel frío que emanaba del joven albino exquisitamente necesario.  
A su mente vinieron todos aquellos momentos que vio al espíritu del invierno juguetear en la nieve con los niños de su barrio, o cubrir el suelo de escarcha o incluso despertarlo a él por las noches solamente para que le contara algún cuento. Se habían vuelto inseparables al comienzo, luego todo fue cambiando drásticamente. El castaño miró en disimulo a su ajeno, mientras que el otro mantenía su mirada fija en él. _Yo creo que desde un comienzo… jamás fue amistad_, pensó. Y en ese preciso momento no lo era, no era amistad, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente seguro de qué era, pero lo sentían y eso, a pesar de todo, los dejaba con un vacío pequeño, insignificante, pero que aún estaba allí. Sentían ese hueco. Ese hueco que se llenaba por completo cada vez que decían aquellas dos palabras que los reconfortaban tanto, y que muy pocas veces decían.

—**Eso refleja la soledad que tú sentiste todos estos años…—** Continuó. La nieve continuaba cayendo, ahora más espesa que antes, y se adhería al borde de la ventana, donde se podía sentir el frío. Su rostro enrojecía volviéndolo más adorable, conforme recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, el cual no estaba tan frío y lo sentía acogedor. —**Tu existencia fue ignorada como la gente ignora la belleza de la nieve…** — Soltó con inquietud y volvió a alejarse un poco, con la vista en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza aquella manta que lo cubría, conforme calmaba su rubor. —**Pero… Ahora debes darte cuenta que eres visible para alguien… **— Jack por un momento percibió un incomodo movimiento de piernas, sonrió confundido. Lo observó detenidamente y su sonrisa se borró para demostrar asombro cuando el oji-jade giró para verlo y sonrió con total delicadeza, para luego decir: — **Me tienes a mí** —

—… — El albino parecía una estatua, causándole algo de gracia al pequeño. Sus ojos azulados se mantenían fijos en su mirada y su boca semi-abierta denotaba sorpresa. Se formó un incomodo silencio que pareció eterno. Cuando el menor comenzaba a tensarse, regañándose por decir algo que creyó patético, el guardián llevó una mano a sus ojos para cubrirlos. Los mismos se oscurecieron y un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en aquel pálido rostro. Apegó lo más que pudo sus labios, buscando no decir nada indebido, nada que arruinara aquel momento.

Fue corto el tiempo en que unos fuertes brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo del pequeño, atrayéndolo poderosa y posesivamente hacía el ajeno, quien ocultó su rostro en el cálido y delicado cuello del castaño. Lo sentía tan caliente, tan cálido, y era agradable.  
Las pequeñas pequitas tan adorables para los ojos del mayor se tornaron rojas al igual que el rostro del más joven. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte e indiscreto. El oji-zafiro tomó de los extremos la manta y cubrió el cuerpo del pequeño cuanto pudo, para acomodarlo más cómodamente en sus brazos, que no planeaban soltarlo. Albergando aquel calor abrazador.

El castaño buscó aquellas piedras preciosas que tanto quería pero no lo consiguió, ambos cuerpos se juntaron más, haciendo a que toda sensación de frío se esfumara. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió un beso húmedo en su cuello.

— **¡¿A q-qué viene eso?! —**Exclamó con un fuerte sonrojo. — **Jack, ¿estás llorando?** — Su respiración se pausó, entre tantas emociones no había notado las ligeras pero cortas lágrimas del espíritu del invierno.

— **Gracias…** —Escuchó cerca de su oído y se estremeció. Sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho, aunque seguía exaltado.

— **¿Por qué me agradeces?... ¿No se supone que sabes estas cosas?...** —Soltó al aire, casi como una brisa traviesa entrometiéndose en las prendas del peli-blanco.

—**Sí, pero…** —Hizo una pausa, para acariciar aquellos mechones cafés que veía tan lindos. Sonrió con ternura, cuando el pequeño tiritó de frío. —**Nadie nunca antes me dijo cosas tan hermosas…** —Confesó sincero, dejando al menor totalmente enceguecido en su rubor.

Todo a su alrededor era invisible ahora. Solamente ellos dos podían verse, sentirse, y era más que necesario. Buscándose, tocándose, respirándose. Siempre tan delicadamente y con ternura. Porque no había más que dar, solo amor, el cariño que ellos se sentían. Si habría problemas, los pensarían luego, juntos, pero ese momento era de ellos y nadie podía arrebatárselos. Jamás.

— **¿Hiccup? —**Llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero manteniendo siempre la vista en aquel suéter azul.

— **¿Qué?... **—Murmuró tranquilo, abrazando suavemente al espíritu, aferrándose a su espalda.

— **¿Puedes decir "eso"?** — Pidió, en su voz se percibió algo de diversión. El receptor de aquellas palabras hirvió en sangre, llegando a tornarse completamente rojo, _completamente deseable_.

—… **No** —Respondió con algo de dificultad. Intentó por todos los medios calmarse, aunque se le estaba haciendo imposible. Vio al albino con una expresión de suplica.

— **Oh, vamos…** — Pidió nuevamente. — **¡Estoy cerca de decaer de nuevo! **— Se excusó exageradamente, haciendo al otro ruborizar aún más. El peli-café se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo una gota de sudor congelado resbalar por su sien, en notable nerviosismo. Tragó con rudeza, mientras sus mejillas ardían aún más. Al verlo así, el guardián mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la risa y decidió seguir insistiendo. — **¡Necesito un poco más de ánimo!** —

— **ESTÁ BIEN** —Chilló el menor, ateniéndose con fuerza a la manta. Sus manos temblaban y la nieve afuera era cada vez más espesa, y eso le encantaba. No podía evitar sentir inquietud por lo que le esperaba a su vida, aunque prefería dejarlo todo como la incógnita que es, un misterio. Había descubierto lo que era la felicidad de una vez por todas, el ser abrazado sin sentir compasión hacia él, el que estén cerca suyo sin vergüenza ni temor a una burla. Había descubierto como se sentía ser querido. Y él había aprendido a querer. Todo eso bastaba para llenar aquel hueco de inseguridades que ocasionaban un temblor súbito en su pecho. Todo aquel espanto o sensaciones secas y castas. Todo. No era nada. Sintió la mirada del otro sobre él y curvó sus labios. Nuevamente unos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron y separó muy levemente sus labios, rosados y húmedos, dejando escapar un sentimiento de desahogo y verdad. Una excusa y una razón. El oji-azul sonrió con un leve rubor y pidió nuevamente que lo dijera; el pequeño no podía estar más rojo. **—…Te amo…** —

* * *

_Otro one-shot. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Veré que se me ocurre luego, escribir de ellos se me está haciendo una adicción, joder, y no es nada desagradable. A ver que escribo ahora… ¿Ideas? ¿Qué les gustaría ver de estos dos?_

_Hasta entonces, ¡espero reviews! Gracias por leer._


End file.
